En el presente
by maybe.story
Summary: Max esta atrapada en un mundo alternativo al cambiar la historia. Para poder encontrar la manera de volver a casa tendrá que averiguar,quién es en este mundo y en quien puede confiar. En este fic hay NathanxMax no juzgues antes de leer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, soy**

 **Este es mi primer fic así que espero que si ven algún fallo no lo tengan mucho en cuenta. Además este es (por lo que he visto) el primer fic de Life is Strange en el que aparece un Nathan x Max. Si no estás muy de acuerdo te pido que le des 1 oportunidad. En esta historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Max y empieza por el principio del capítulo 4. Decidme que tal es en los comentarios!**

"Esto no puede estar pasando debe haber un error, esto no debería ser así"

Desde que ha cambiado el pasado para que el padre de Chloe sobreviviera he cambiado lo jodidamente todo: mis amigos, a Warren y a Chloe. O Chloe, cuando la he visto allí en su silla de ruedas casi rompo a llorar allí mismo, ¿cómo he podido hacerle esto?, solo pretendía ayudar.

Cuando llego a Blackwell corro hacia mi habitación, que gracias a Dios sigue estando en el mismo sitio.

"OMG, esto no es posible"

Cuando abro la puerta veo que mi habitación conserva gran parte de las cosas que había antes, solo que ahora tenía fotos con Victoria, Taylor, Courtney , Nathan y otros chicos. Esas fotos están en la gran mayoría de mi habitación sobre todo en mi mural de fotos, aunque sigue habiendo algunas que son verdaderamente mías.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿qué hago yo ahora?... La foto de Chloe y yo ¿dónde está? "

Miro por mí alrededor y inspecciono cada parte de mi cuarto, empiezo a desesperarme cuando suena la puerta.

"¿Quién demonios será?"

Abro la puerta y casi cierro la puerta de golpe por casi por instinto.

-¿Nathan?

Él sonríe y me dedica un gesto de saludo.

-Hey Max, ¿estás bien? Te has ido tan de repente que nos has preocupado a todos.

Me quedo un momento congelada ya que ni en un millón de años me hubiera imaginado que Nathan Prescott me hubiera hablado con tanta amabilidad y sin poner un mote como "lesbiana" o "estúpida".

-¿Max?

-Sí, Sí perdón es que… No me encuentro bien así que será mejor que me quede.

-¿Enserio? ¿Has fumado más de la cuenta?

Dice acercándose un poco haciendo que yo retroceda.

-No, no es eso… es simplemente un mareo.

Nathan levanta el brazo al principio pienso que me volverá a estrangular como la vez en que le dije al director el incidente con la pistola, pero en cambio la coloca sobre mi frente.

-Mmm… no tienes fiebre.

-Sera solo un pequeño mareo se me pasara no te preocupes.

Aparta la mano y se aleja, una sonrisa traviesa empieza a salir en su cara y sus ojos se clavan en mí.

-Está bien pero procura estar bien para esta noche.

-¿Porque?

-Vamos Max, ¿enserio que no vas drogada? Esta noche nos vamos a la fiesta. Vendrás ¿no?

-No lo sé, no estoy para fiestas.

-Venga llevas toda la semana deseándolo. No me vas a decir ahora que una semana llena de planificación entre tú, Taylor y Victoria sobre que llevareis cada una no ha valido para nada, además como se enteren Victoria y Taylor de que te estás rajando se enfadaran y ya sabes cómo se ponen.

-Mejor de lo que te puedes imaginar.

-Entonces ¿vienes?

"Mierda ¿qué digo ahora? Si digo que sí acabaré en una fiesta con 2 de las personas más egoístas y incrédulas del mundo, pero si digo que no empezaran a pensar que algo no va bien"

-Sí, iré ¿Sobre qué hora era?

-¿Enserio? … 22:30.

-Gracias.

Nathan se acerca un poco más a mí de modo que está prácticamente en la habitación, tiene esa sonrisa cruel y no para de mirarme.

-¿Podrías decirme que llevaras puesto?

Yo noto como mi mano casi roza la suya al intentar ponerme de brazos cruzados y su aliento en mi cuello prácticamente. Saco fuerzas para contestar.

"Ni siquiera lo sé yo"

-Tendrás que esperar.

Nathan hace un gesto de decepción y vuelve a afuera.

-¿Por qué ninguna chica lo dice?

-¿Por qué sino que gracia tiene?

Justo antes de que se dé la vuelta yo aprovecho para cerrar la puerta

-Adiós Nathan.

-Hasta luego Maxine.

"¿Por qué todos me llaman así?"

Cuando cierro la puerta me tumbo en mi cama y miro la hora.

"Las 19:45, ¿Qué ha querido decir Nathan cuando ha dicho que Victoria, Taylor y yo nos hemos preparado lo que llevaremos puesto?"

Voy hacia el armario y lo abro.

"Gracias a Dios mi ropa sigue estando aquí o… parte de ella"

Rebusco pero no veo nada en especial. Están mis vaqueros, camisetas, ropa interior, hasta…

"La ropa de Rachel!"

La cojo enseguida y la pongo sobre la cama, sigue estando igual que cuando me la puse antes de provocar toda esta locura.

"Tal vez esto sirve como la foto para deshacer lo que hice"

Me preparo para intentarlo cuando mi teléfono suena. Lo cojo y miro quien es.

"Victoria"

Pulso almohadilla para contestar.

-¿Max, donde estas? Ven aquí, te tengo que dar la ropa para esta noche.

-Sí, perdón ahora mismo voy espérame.

-Ok estamos en la habitación de Taylor.

-Está bien nos vemos.

Cuelgo y recojo la ropa de Rachel y las escondo en lo más profundo de mi armario.

Salgo y voy derecha hacia la habitación de Taylor, toco y Taylor me abre.

-¡Max! Sabes que no haces falta que toques mi habitación es mi habitación, además no eres como bueno ya sabes…

\- Sí ya.

Entró y veo a Victoria delante del espejo retocándose el maquillaje.

-¡Max! Por fin estas aquí ten.

Me pasa una bolsa de una tienda de ropa de marca, miro dentro y veo una blusa negra con unos shorts azules y unos tacones, y pendientes a juego.

-Hiciste una buena elección eligiendo ese modelito te va a sentar increíble.

Comenta Taylor acercándome la bolsa al pecho y sonriendo te oreja a oreja.

-Sí, pero con lo que ha tardado en llegar. Cada vez las compras por internet son más mierdas.

Victoria saca de su bolsa un vestido beis corto y de tirantes. Se lo pone por encima y nos mira sin esperar que opinemos.

"Tiene pinta de ser muy caro"

-A que es sexy.

Taylor se pone de pie y lo mira con ojos muy sorprendidos. Se va al lado de Victoria y la mira de arriba abajo.

-Estás caliente hermana.

-¿Tú qué opinas Max?

-Estas… la verdad no hay palabras para describirte.

"Zorra"

Victoria se mira una y otra vez, y después se mira al espejo.

-Nathan no podrá fijarse en nada más que en mí.

"Espera, se compra un vestido… ¿por Nathan? No me lo puedo creer"

-Así que ¿es por Nathan por lo que llevarás ese vestido?

-No, también para que las otras se mueran por ser yo.

-Y ¿como piensas "hacer que se fije en ti"?

-Fácil, solamente es llevar esto para captar su atención y luego el alcohol y todo lo demás hará el resto.

"Una cosa no ha cambiado: Victoria sigue siendo Victoria."

-Bueno, creo…que me voy a ir tengo cosas que hacer.

-Ok, pero a las 22:20 espéranos delante del cuarto de baño de chicas.

Taylor me abre la puerta y se despide, mientras que veo como después de despedirse Victoria vuelve a su vestido.

"Maldita sea, no puedo pasar cinco minutos sin que nadie me moleste por favor"

Vuelvo a mi cuarto y me tiro sobre la cama.

"Wuaaauu, se ve que Victoria, Taylor, Courtney y yo somos inseparables"

Empiezo a fijarme en todas las fotos donde veo a las chicas: en una de las fotos estamos Victoria y yo abrazándonos en clase, en otra salimos Taylor, Courtney y yo en una habitación desconocida haciendo poses. Me fijo en cada una de ellas y entonces empiezo veo una en la que aparecemos Nathan y yo, Normalmente en estas circunstancias ya no me importaría pero el problema es que me está besando la mejilla.

"WTF, ¿qué hace él dándome un beso?"

 **¿Qué os parece?**

 **Intentare actualizar otro capítulo lo más pronto que pueda, espero que os haya gustado. Si tenéis alguna idea de cómo mejorarlo por favor ponedlo en los comentarios.**

 **Adiós!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

 **Aquí está el capítulo 2 de la historia. En este Max y Nathan se acercan aun más, ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

Me levanto de la cama y mi cabeza no para de dar vueltas. Me siento en el sofá y cojo el teléfono.

"Vamos, vamos, tiene que estar por alguna parte"

Busco por la agenda algún teléfono móvil que me resulte familiar. Busco el de Chloe inútilmente ya que esperaba ver su foto, que al final se que no encontrare por ninguna parte. También busco a Warren.

"Vamos Max, ¿Enserio piensas que te va a hablar? ¿Qué le vas a decir?"

"¡Hola soy Max!, ¿no te acuerdas de mí? Veras es que en otras circunstancias tú y yo éramos amigos pero por un error mío ahora apenas nos conocemos, ah y por cierto en mi mundo tú y tu novia no salíais."

"Menuda estupidez, OK Max relájate, no puedes perder los nervios ahora"

Decido levantarme y cojo la bolsa que Victoria y Taylor me han dado.

"¿Enserio?"

Saco de la bolsa la ropa y la estiro en mi cama. La blusa negra no está mal, pero es que los shorts y los tacones...

"No es para nada como iría vestida normalmente, ni siquiera en circunstancias normales iría con la ropa que llevo puesta ahora, aunque la blusa no está mal"

Recojo los shorts y los tacones, los meto en la bolsa y lo meto en el armario. Me pruebo la blusa y me miro al espejo.

"La verdad es que no me sienta nada mal. Decidido iré así."

Doy un vistazo esta vez más detallado de lo que ha cambiado todo. Hace unas horas estaba sentada en mi cuarto con Chloe haciendo algún plan, con Warren a mi lado y por supuesto con Victoria y Nathan odiándome profundamente. Ese es mi mundo.

"¿Qué hora es?"

Con un rápido movimiento lo miro en la pantalla de mi móvil.

"¡Genial, las 22.15! Hora de irme al infierno"

Cojo mi pequeño bolso para poder meter mi móvil ahí. También cojo mi cámara por si acaso, aunque por dentro sé que es más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

Justo al salir de mi cuarto me siento como si en cualquier momento alguien me fuera a asaltar para drogarme y usarme, como usaron a la pobre Kate.

"Oh, Kate. Fue mi culpa, tenía que haberla ayudado, haber hecho más de lo que hice, a lo mejor así no hubiera hecho lo que hizo. Sea como sea, esta noche no va a terminar bien"

Me dirijo hacia el cuarto de baño de las chicas y por el camino me encuentro a Dana que me saluda de manera que casi me siento en casa.

"Seguro que va a ver a Juliet, por lo menos esas dos parecen las mismas de siempre"

Después de unos pocos minutos ya estoy delante del cuarto de baño y en efecto Victoria y Taylor están ahí.

-¡Hey Max!, ¿Qué le ha pasado a los shorts y los tacones que te compraste?

-Mmm… Se me cayó un accidente.

Taylor me mira de arriba abajo, al principio no está muy convencida pero luego me sonríe.

-Vamos Victoria, tienes que admitir que no tan mal… ¡La verdad es que me gusta!

Victoria, en cambio, me da alguna miradilla de desaprobación pero al final me manda una falsa sonrisa y me coge de los hombros.

-¡Si a ti te gusta a mí también me gusta!

"Si, seguro"

Victoria al cabo de pocos segundos me suelta y dirige su mirada a Taylor.

-Deberíamos ir saliendo, los demás se impacientaran.

-Tienes razón, ¡Vamos Max!

Vamos caminando hacia el aparcamiento de Blackwell. Victoria va delante de nosotras. Va lleva puesto el vestido beis que en un principio ya me parecía corto pero ahora que se lo veo es el doble de lo que pensaba la falda le tapa lo justo para que no se le vea la ropa interior

"Creo que si se agacha sí que va a impresionar"

Además lleva unos tacones a juego con el vestido que le hacen el doble de alta o lo suficiente como para que yo tenga que levantar un poco más la cabeza.

"Va bien, aunque me sigue pareciendo excesivo incluso en Victoria"

A diferencia de Victoria, Taylor va mucho mejor. Lleva una camisa de tirantes sencilla de color negro, unos shorts y una chaqueta. Lleva los mismos zapatos.

"Mejor así cuando me vean con ellas no pareceré un enano"

Llegamos al aparcamiento y vemos un grupo bastante grande de chicos y chicas al lado de un par de coches, entre esos chicos pensaba ver a Warren apoyado en su coche con su ojo morado ya casi curado, pero en cambio veo a Nathan.

"¡Cómo no! ¡Claro que el psicópata y niño rico de clase no podía faltar!"

Victoria se acerca la primera seguida por Taylor que empiezan a entablar conversación con los chicos y chicas que hay allí.

-¿Habéis visto a Dana o Juliet? La verdad ya estan tardando.

-No, no las he visto ¿Y vosotras?

-No las he visto pasadas las 19.00.

-Yo he visto a Dana por el pasillo al ir a reunirme con vosotras, creo que ha ido a ver a Juliet.

Una serie de quejidos sonaron a la vez.

-¡Pues nos vamos sin ellas!

Propone Victoria cruzándose de brazos, algunos chicos y chicas empiezan a asentir y a decir que es buena idea.

-¡Oh! Podríamos esperarlas 5 minutos más.

Victoria me lanza una mirada cargada de veneno diciéndome que cierre el pico.

"Mierda, a lo mejor si retrocedo y me callo…"

-Yo estoy con Max, creo que deberíamos esperarlas.

No me da tiempo ni a acabar mis pensamientos. Me quedo casi de piedra cuando oigo la voz de Nathan apoyándome.

"¿Nathan Prescott acaba de darme la razón en algo? Creo que me estoy volviendo loca"

Después del comentario de Nathan la mayoría lo apoya aunque todavía hay algunos que se quejan por lo bajo.

Decidimos esperar y yo aprovecho para mirar mi cámara, ahora es un buen momento ya que aquí nadie me podrá ver.

"No sé cómo pero todavía hay cosas que fallan esta cámara no tendría que existir era la cámara que Chloe me dio el día que nos volvimos a ver"

La lastima se apodera de mi y abrazo con todas mis fuerzas esa cámara.

"Solo es una cámara pero es un recuerdo de casa, de mi casa"

De repente noto las mejillas húmedas y me doy cuenta de que estoy llorando.

Estoy unos segundos así antes de que note una mano que me roza el hombro.

-¿Max estas bien?

Es Nathan y me mira preocupado. Se acerca para apoyarse en la pared a mi lado.

-Si es solo… una tontería.

-Si fuera una tontería no estarías llorando.

Su tono de voz sigue siendo el de siempre y no para de mirarme a los ojos, lo que hace que me ponga nerviosa.

"En mi vida hubiera querido a Prescott tan cerca"

-Es algo personal. No lo entenderías.

-Prueba

-No, Nathan. De verdad, no quiero hablar del tema.

-Ok, pero ¿Tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí?

Ahora suena dolorido. Se coloca delante de mí de manera que lo tengo en frente. Intento recordar todo lo que en realidad es: un creído, que solo se preocupa por si mismo y que apunta a las chicas con una pistola en los baños. Pero por su tono de voz, sus gestos, hace que casi sienta que puedo confiar en él.

"¿Le importo?"

-Claro.

El simplemente se acerca y envuelve sus brazos en mis caderas y me acerca a él. Al principio pienso en apartarme y darle una patada en las pelotas, pero al final me dejo llevar y veo que me abraza.

"¿Qué puñetas está haciendo?"

Noto como me aprieta contra él y se relaja, al principio me asusta pero al final acabo envolviendo mis brazos sobre su cuello.

Es una noche en la que ha refrescado bastante pero ahora solo noto el calor que desprende su ropa. Por un momento casi cierro los ojos y entierro mi cara entra su cuello y su hombro derecho, aunque lo que hago es apartarme.

El calor se va con Nathan y yo simplemente me quedo devuelta con el frescor de la noche y las lagrimas ya casi seca que quedan en mis mejillas.

-Perdón

-No pasa nada. Es que… simplemente ha sido un mal día.

-Venga Max no te rayes. Relájate y intenta disfrutar de la fiesta.

La mención de la fiesta simplemente me pone nerviosa. La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de quedarme en el Vortex con Nathan.

"No, no después de lo que le hizo a Kate. No importa lo que diga o haga él siempre será Nathan"

-Lo intentare.

Nathan no responde simplemente me mira, aunque yo lo le prestó mucha atención ya que me preocupa más como me estas mirando Victoria.

"Mierda, como me empiece a coger manía…"

-¡Hey, Juliet y Dana ya estan aquí!

Nathan y yo nos giramos al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos, será mejor que no seamos nosotros los que les hagan esperar ahora.

No espera respuesta y me hace una señal para que lo siga.

Juliet y Dana estan exhaustas, se nota que habrán tenido que venir corriendo.

-Perdonadnos no nos hemos dado cuenta de que hora era.

-Pues si tan poco os importaba venir puntuales o no hubiera sido mejor que no hubierais venido.

Interviene Victoria cruzándose de brazos. Cuando hace ese gesto me pone enferma.

"Sera… me gustaría decir que no pasa nada y poder dejar a Victoria en su sitio pero creo que como la enfade un poco más la noche no acabara bien para mi"

-Bueno ya estamos aquí ¿no? Así que movámonos.

Nathan y otros chicos se sacan las llaves de los coches de sus bolsillos y se dirigen a los coches.

Victoria se acerca a mí y pone una carita de pena.

"La carita triste más falsa que he visto en mi vida"

-Max, lo siento pero ha habido un cambio de planes y no podrás venir con Taylor, Courtney y yo en en coche de Nathan. ¡Lo siento!

"Idiota"

-No te preocupes Max. Puedes venir en el coche de Trevor, conmigo y Juliet.

Yo me giro hacia Dana y dejo a Victoria con una expresión agria en su cara. Cuando estamos lo bastante lejos de ella me acerco para poder susurrarle a Dana.

-Gracias por lo del coche.

-No hay de que Max. Victoria simplemente es una lame culos, no deberías ir con ella solo esta celosa.

-¿Celosa?

-Sep

"¿Celosa? ¿De que puede estar celosa Victoria Chase de mi?"

 **¿Qué tal?**

 **¿Muy hortera la escena del abrazo? Perdón por no haber colgado el capítulo antes he estado un poco ocupada con los exámenes finales. El próximo capítulo lo subiré antes del domingo.**

 **Si tenéis alguna recomendación sobre cómo puedo mejorarla no dudéis en ponerla en los comentarios ¡Gracias y adiós!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

 **Perdón por la espera del capítulo 3 he estado ocupada con los exámenes finales. Espero que lo disfruten.**

Cuando estoy en el coche con Dana, Juliet que empiezan a hablar de porque teníamos que coger el coche para ir a un lugar tan cerca como para poder ir caminando. Mientras Juliet intenta darle algún sentido.

-A lo mejor es por si hay alguna emergencia.

"Como Kate. No puedo ir allí, ni siquiera tendría que haber aceptado. En este momento tendría que estar hablando con Chloe o Warren para solucionar esto."

-¿Max estas bien?

Salgo de mis pensamientos y miro a Juliet que me mira con cara de preocupación.

-Es solo que estoy algo mareada.

-¿Quieres que paremos?

-No, no hace falta.

La verdad sí que fue una tontería ir en coche ya que no pasaron más de 6 minutos antes de llegar.

"Punto para Dana."

En mi vida había visto el club Vortex antes. La verdad no impresiona mucho por fuera aunque si se oye música bastante alta desde dentro.

Bajamos del coche y vamos entrando a medida que llegamos, Dana y Juliet me adelantan y me intentan convencer para que entre, aunque yo miento diciendo que esperare a Victoria y Taylor.

"No tengo que entrar, no es buena idea. Podría esperar aquí afuera y escabullirme cuando nadie me vea"

-¡Max! ¿No entras?

Detrás de mí me encuentro a Taylor y me fijo que detrás de ella la siguen Courtney, Victoria, Nathan y Hayden.

"Mierda, ahora no podre irme a ninguna parte"

-No, me encuentro mal, mejor espero aquí fuera hasta que se me pase.

-Venga ya seguro que es solo un mareo de nada seguro que cuando entres y bebas algo te sentirás mejor.

No me da tiempo a contestar ya que me coge del brazo y me obliga a ir con los demás dentro.

Cuando entro no es para nada como me imaginaba, aunque eso si no es muy diferente a una discoteca. Hay una barra, la pista y entre otras cosas también una piscina en la que ya hay gente en bañador.

Taylor me conduce hasta un rincón de la pista y mira hacia su alrededor.

-No pensaba que esto iba a estar tan animado hoy.

Yo asiento y veo como Victoria se pone en medio de la pista y se pone a bailar. Es difícil pasarla desapercibido ya que todos los chicos se fijan en ella y varios se acercan a bailar junto a ella.

-A veces se le sube demasiado su ego a la cabeza.

"Guau, nunca pensé oír eso sobre Victoria de alguien como Taylor"

-¿Os habéis peleado o algo por el estilo?

-No, yo la amo pero hay veces en que se pasa de la raya. Como contigo hoy, no sé qué mosca la abra picado, siempre se ha potado bien contigo.

-Bueno… he oído por ahí que Victoria esta algo "celosa" y no sé por qué podría ser

-Victoria se pone celosa por todo, ya lo sabes, a la mas mínima señal de que tienes más protagonismo que ella…!BOOM¡ Di adiós a nuestra encantadora Victoria y da la bienvenida a la "ESTA" Victoria.

-Pero no he hecho nada para provocarla.

-En ese caso se le pasara pronto. No te preocupes mañana volverá a ser nuestra Victoria.

"Vaya, así que la reina de Blackwell actúa por celos. Debe de ser triste sentir celos de casi todas las personas con las que convives"

-¿Por qué no bailamos?

-¿Qué?

-¡Tranquila! Nadie nos presta atención creo que estan muy concentrados en Victoria.

-Pero…

Otra vez me quedo con la frase a medias ya que vuelve a estirarme hasta la pista y empieza a bailar. Yo intento seguirla y poco a poco consigo ir moviéndome cada vez con menos vergüenza, después de un tiempo se nos unen otras chicas, entre ellas Juliet y Dana.

Sigo bailando hasta que noto que Victoria me dirige alguna que otra miradita envenenada.

-Voy a la barra.

Taylor asiente y yo me escabullo entre las chicas que hay a nuestro alrededor.

"Es posible que me lo haya pasado bien aquí "

Me siento en un asiento libre y hecho una ojeadilla a como Taylor, Dana, Juliet y las otras chicas siguen bailando. Veo a un par de chicos fumando un porro cerca de la piscina ya otras chicas tomándose pastillas.

"Recuerda Max es por esto por lo que no te gustan estos sitios"

Veo como Victoria baila con algunos chicos y como los chicos que no estan en la pista con ella se la quedan mirando y hablando de ella. Hayden y Nathan estan a pocos metros de mi con una cerveza en la mano y hablando al ver como se mueve Victoria, tienen esa sonrisilla pervertida en la cara.

"Al final el plan de Victoria funcionara"

Me los quedo un tiempo mirándolos hasta que se dan cuenta de que los estoy mirando entonces Nathan le dice algo a Hayden y se acerca hacia mí. Cuando llega a mi lado se sienta justo a mi lado.

-¡Hey Maxine!

-¡Max!

-Perdón, es costumbre. ¿No vas a bailar con Victoria?

"Se basta solita"

-No creo que quiera que me meta en su momento.

-Vamos tampoco es para tanto.

-Hace un momento no habría dicho lo mismo.

Nathan no responde simplemente le da un trago a su cerveza, cuando acaba me hace un gesto indicando la cerveza.

-¿Quieres?

"¡No gracias, no correré ese riesgo!"

-No, la verdad es que no me encuentro bien. Creo que sería mejor que me fuera.

-¡Dios! Mientes peor que Hayden. Enserio Max ¿Por qué no te quieres quedar? Estamos aquí para disfrutar, no para quedarnos en la barra.

-Es que no me siento bien, enserio.

Él no parece del todo convencido, da un largo trago a la cerveza y la deja en la barra y se levanta. Noto una extraña mirada.

-Está bien, vamos a Blackwell.

"Espera ¿vamos?"

-Prefiero volver sola.

-No era una sugerencia paso de que me vuelvan a culpar sobre otra putada como lo que le paso a la monja, que según el director como era yo el responsable de la fiesta también tenía que ser su niñera ¿Te lo puedes creer?

-No que va.

"¡Kate! ¿Qué le habrá pasado a ella aquí?"

-¿Vamos?

Nathan se ajusta la chaqueta y empieza a caminar por delante de mí. Yo no tardo en alcanzarlo y cuando salimos fuera la temperatura ha bajado bastante.

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado allí dentro?"

Me cruzo de brazos ya que creo que Nathan ha decidido ir a pie hasta Blackwell.

Nathan nota los escalofríos que me empiezan a recorrer todo el cuerpo así que me rodea los hombros con su brazo y me acerca a él.

-La temperatura es bastante jodida estos últimos días.

No sé porque pero cada vez que me pongo tan cerca de Nathan me parece que todo está a una temperatura más alta.

Por el camino intento interrogarla sobre que le ha pasado a Kate. Aquí Kate sigue con vida pero está hospitalizada ya que en su intento de suicidio no salió como esperaba.

-¡Eso es horrible!

-Sí, pero por suerte saldrá de esta

-¿Y… el director hizo algo al respecto?

-Solamente nos llamó a mí, un guardia del campus y a Jefferson. Simplemente nos comento que si sabíamos algo contactáramos con él y también me pregunto si tenía algo que ver.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-¿Qué querías que le dijera? Le dije que si veía algo le contactaría. Pero es obvio ¿quién haría algo así?

-Yo

-¿Tú? Permíteme dudarlo.

-Duda, pero es la verdad.

-¿Y porque lo habrías hecho?

-Porque no me parece justo lo que le hicieron a Kate.

Nathan se queda un momento callado, mirándome con sorpresa.

-Vale ¿A que ha venido la venada de ángel protector?

"Pero quien se ha creído,¡ idiota!"

Yo se me paro de él y me adelanto pero no tarda mucho hasta que el me coge del brazo con fuerza para que no pueda seguir caminando hacia delante.

-Oye ¡Perdona! ¿Vale?

Todavía no lo miro pero él se acerca lo noto porque el agarre de mi brazo es más flojo ahora.

-No sabía que te ibas a poner así, solo estaba bromeando.

-Pues no me gustan estas bromas.

Me suelta el brazo y se pone delante mío.

-Está bien, ¿Podemos seguir?

Antes de que me dé cuenta ya hemos llegado al campus. Nathan y yo pasamos por el campus y en varias ocasiones tuve que retroceder ya que nos habían pillado varias veces, en el último retroceso me hizo sangrar la nariz, Nathan se sorprendió bastante pero al final lo pude convencer de que no era nada. Por lo menos ya estamos en las habitaciones de las chicas.

-Por fin creía que no llegaríamos nunca.

-Venga tampoco hemos tardado tanto.

Veo como Nathan se prepara para decir algo pero una luz le da en la cara, yo me fijo de quién es y veo a uno de los guardias viniendo por el pasillo.

-¡Mierda!

Me hago a un lado para que Nathan no me tire al entrar, luego cierro la puerta.

-¿Qué hace ese aquí?

-Habrá oído algo.

Nathan hace un gesto de silencio y oímos como los pasos vienen se paran delante de mi cuarto y se van. Da un respiro aliviado al oír sus pasos alejándose.

"Casi"

-Creo que ya se ha ido.

-No estará muy lejos.

Me siento en el sofá y veo como Nathan inspecciona toda la habitación con la mirada.

-No deberías perder mucho el tiempo aquí, hay otra gente que quiere que vuelvas a la fiesta.

Sin que nadie le haya dado permiso se sienta en mi cama y pasa de mirar mis fotos a mirarme a mí.

-Tranquila, prefiero perder el tiempo contigo.

De repente noto que las mejillas se me han sonrojado.

"Espero que no se me note"

-Pero ¿qué hay de Victoria? Creo que ella sí que tiene ganas de perder el tiempo contigo.

-Creo que puede esperar.

"WTF ¿De qué va?"

De repente el móvil de Nathan empieza a sonar el con un vago gesto lo coge y mira quién es, después contesta.

-Hey ¿Qué tal vais?...No, nada solo he acompañado a Max a su habitación no se encuentra bien…No….No...¡No pero a ti que se te pasa por la cabeza!... Si volveré…ahora voy.

Cuelga y se levanta de mi cama haciendo dando un quejido.  
-¿Victoria?

-No Hayden, me preguntaba que donde estaba y que tengo que volver y que me estoy perdiendo la mejor parte.

-Pues será mejor que no lo hagas esperar.

-Sabes, empiezo a pensar que quieres deshacerte de mí.

Dice dando un paso hacia delante para acercarse.

-Alomejor quiero que te vayas porque quiero ponerme el pijama e irme a dormir.

-Entonces, ¿significa que no quieres que vea como te vas a dormir?

Dice dando otro paso.

-No, significa que no quiero que estés cuando yo me ponga el pijama.

-Vamos, creía que confiabas en mí.

Da otro paso y esta vez sus ojos se han iluminado con malicia y travesura.

"Puedo confiar en una persona, pero de ahí a que me vea cambiándome"

Esta vez soy yo la que da un paso para quedarme de frente a él.

-Mira, por mi nos podemos seguir jugando a las preguntas, pero a ti te estan esperando.

Nathan sonríe y se lleva una mano a su pelo, es extraño nunca lo había visto hacer eso antes.

-Sabes ¿no eres tan extraña como todo el mundo dice que eres?

El comentario hace que me sienta extrañamente cómoda, la verdad hace tiempo que me siento así.

-Y tú no eres para nada como pensaba que eras.

Hace una mueca extraña pero no deja de sonreír. Nathan se acerca y me susurra.

-Buenas noches Max.

No me da tiempo a procesar lo que ocurre ya que lo último que noto es como los labios de Nathan se juntan con los míos, como sus manos cogen mis hombros y pasa sus dedos pulgares por mi cuello.

 **Espero que os haya gustado el final de este capítulo, el próximo capítulo tardara ya que tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales, pero intentare subirlo lo antes posible**


End file.
